


Fe

by dezimaton



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezimaton/pseuds/dezimaton
Summary: Mastermind makes great decisions at 3amwarning for blood(minor) + esper being gross





	Fe

_It’s dark_ , Mastermind thought to himself. The scientist sluggishly adjusted himself to a sitting position, one arm rubbing his tired eyes. Something had woken him, but what? 

 

His room was quiet, if not for the soft hum of machinery. Mastermind considered a force shut down for some silence, but dismissed the thought soon after. He had never been one to turn off equipment. Shutdown meant downtime and, what with the complexity of his code, booting the console took _hours._ It was too much of a hassle. 

 

Mastermind scanned his belongings. Everything was in its rightful place, Apocalypse on its charging station, his jacket on its hanging rack, cat slippers at the the foot of his bed. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He didn’t remember having a nightmare and his security system hadn’t noted any intruders, so why the fuck was he awake? Half of him wanted to flop back to sleep, but the other half tugged at him, whining to investigate. Mastermind groaned as he swung his legs off the bed despite the pleas of his better half. He was going to find out.

 

After checking every corner, Mastermind concluded that whatever woke him clearly wasn’t in his room. And so the scientist wandered into the hall, which was, as expected, just as dark as his room. He used to have nightlights scattered around to ease midnight trips for coffee, but Lusa insisted that “nightlights are for babies” and quickly crushed them all. Mastermind did not approve, but on a typical night the moon helped light the way so he didn’t bother fighting the brute. Convincing Lusa wasn’t worth the effort. Tonight must’ve been cloudy because Mastermind couldn’t see a thing.

 

The hall was black like the abyss. Mastermind muttered a curse when his pants snagged on the wood floor, almost falling flat on his face. He glanced around to make sure nobody saw, but stopped when he remembered just how dark it was. He couldn’t see anyone around, so even if there were somebody they shouldn’t be able to see him either. Or so he thought. 

 

A single hand crawled up his face from behind, fingers shoving themselves into his mouth. Mastermind would’ve yelped but the hand wrapped around his face impeded any attempt to cry out. A second hand caressed his side, sliding up towards his neck while a hoarse voice whispered “is someone lost? … in … their own house?” Mastermind shivered as he felt warm breath tickle his ear. Only one person would have the audacity to get this close to him without any notice. 

 

“E hh fper !? geh th huck ohhff o ee,” he fumbled, words mangled by his alternate’s fingers. Any attempt to appear threatening fell through the floor, as he couldn’t stare Esper down in the darkness nor spit insults with his mouth. 

 

Esper cackles in response. “B i n g o ! It’s me. Now why would i get off though, when we’re so … comfortable?”

 

“herry hhhfunny,” Mastermind replied dryly. The scientist was not amused. He didn’t have time for this, especially not at this hour. It became clear to him that Esper was probably the one who woke him with his time-space bullshit. What a surprise. The mystery resolved, Mastermind just wanted to return to sleep. He lifted his arm to signal Apocalypse to take care of the mess, but the cube never appeared. 

 

It was only then did Mastermind realize that he left his drones _and_ Apocalypse on their charging stations. So stupid, the scientist thought. He had been so occupied that he forgot to reactivate them. So very stupid. His equipment was set to monitor his room and no help to him in the hall. Mastermind couldn’t see it, but he just knew in that moment Esper was smiling. 

 

The long silence did not go unnoticed. “Oh, forgotten your pet? How rare to see you without it,” the time traveler teased, leaning in further to nip at Mastermind’s neck while Esper’s free hand loosened the buttons on Mastermind’s nightshirt. The scientist gasped, but before he could react Esper pulled the fabric over his shoulder aside and bit down on the exposed flesh. Mastermind flinched, his canines clamping the fingers Esper left in his mouth, but otherwise made no noise, too shocked by the sudden pain. Esper smiled as he sucked on the fresh wound. Mastermind was vulnerable for once, so why not enjoy it a little? 

 

Mastermind squirmed but Esper held tight with one arm looped around his waist. The scientist was evaluating escape plans just as the fingers in his mouth started moving. He felt one draw circles on his tongue while two others pressed deeper into his throat. Mastermind almost retched. Esper was never one to respect his personal space, but this was a new low. The soft sucking noise that had filled the hall ended with a slick pop as the time traveler loosened his bite. Mastermind thought the ordeal was over until he felt Esper lean in again, felt something warm dribble down his back. Esper let his tongue trace the teeth marks, continuing to enjoy the metallic tang of Mastermind’s blood. He hadn’t bitten a major vein, but that didn’t stop the blood from gushing out, staining that part of Mastermind’s nightshirt red. 

 

“Ehhfper fpweashh,” Mastermind finally croaked out. “s- stafffp.”

 

Satisfied, Esper released Mastermind. “Alright alright, that’s enough,” he hums. The time traveler removed his fingers from Mastermind’s mouth and shook the saliva from his fingers. 

 

Mastermind placed one hand over the bite mark to stem the bleeding and used the other to wipe his chin of drool that had escaped from his mouth. The scientist considered making a rebuttal, but in this darkness and his current condition, he was in no position to pick a fight with Esper. 

 

The hall was still dark, so Mastermind couldn’t tell how bad the bite was. But from the slimy texture he knew that some of Esper’s saliva had mixed into the mess dripping from his shoulder. Gross. His immediate thought was to clean the wound to make sure it didn’t get infected, or worse. 

 

First though, he had to get away. Mastermind made a tentative step towards his room, quietly as not to alert Esper. His alternate made no attempt to stop him, so Mastermind continued to creep backwards until he was in the door frame. Before he could shut the door though Esper spoke again, “Don’t forget your dynamos next time.”

 

“Unless, of course, you’d like to go again” he followed up, licking the residual blood off of his lips.

 

Mastermind slammed the door shut. Even through the sound proofed door, an ear-splitting screech pierced the air as, Mastermind presumed, Esper left through one of his portals. 

 

Mastermind wrinkled his brow.

**Author's Note:**

> Naming conventions: (Mastermind/Scientist/Add) (Diabolic Esper/Esper/Time Traveler) (Lunatic Psyker/Psyker/Brawler/Lusa)
> 
> Author’s Note: a scene I was teasing a friend with that got out of hand because I didn’t want to be productive.


End file.
